DRAGON BALL D
by Aman3003
Summary: Welcome to Dragon ball D! :warning dragon ball Disney may induce laughter insanity and chocolate milk to be spewed out of nostrils. Rating may go up in future chapters


**At the Son household**

"Mom why do we have to go on this vacation?" Goten asked the day before they left for Disney World.

"We are going and you are having the time of your life!" Chi-Chi said a-matter-a-factly.

"Mom I'm nine, I'm too old for Disney."

"How is nine too old for Disney?" Gohan asked when he was packing along with them.

"You're never too old for Disney, just look at your father." Chi-Chi said looking over at Goku who was more excited than anyone for this trip.

"Were going to Disney world! Were going to Disney world! Were going to Disney world!"

"So -Chi at what time in the morning are we leaving for the airport." Videl asked, she was packing along with Chi-chi for the 12 hour plane ride.

"Bulma and vegeta are coming 'round five with Trunks to pick us up for a ride to the airport."

**At the Briefs household**

"WOMAN, I AM NOT WEARING THIS SHIRT TO THIS RETCHED HIVE OF RIDES AND ENTERTAINMENT!" Yelled the one and only prince of all sayains, Vegeta.

"Why not?" Bulma asked looking in at her mate.

"Why not?! Because it say's' _my first Disney trip'_ on it!"

"It _is_ your first Disney trip Vegeta."

"Hey mom?" Trunks asked walking into the room. "Do you think it's possible for me too bring my sword with me?"

"Trunks you know airport security won't allow that!"

"I thought so."

**At the airport one day later**

"Mom! Can we stop at a McDonalds here?" Goten asked holding his stomach along with Goku.

"No!" Chi-Chi said

"A burger king?" Goku asked.

"No! Were already late as it is getting here, we can't have any more distractions!"

They were going through the bag check when Trunks froze.

"_Oh, no." _He thought _"They're gonna catch me!"_

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goten asked after trunks froze.

"Nothing Goten." Trunks said in a shaky voice. He stepped in the metal detector and gulped when he stepped through the metal detector and put his bag in the box to go through the X-ray machine.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP the alarm sounded and red lights went off.

"_Oh no here it comes!" _Trunks thought preparing to be tackled.

"AURRGGHHH, GET OFF ME!" Trunks heard behind him. He saw about five TSA officers on his father who was tackled on the ground.

**Five minutes and an awkward pat down later**

"Great now were later!" Chi-Chi said. "Were seven minutes behind schedule."

"Yeah, Thanks to Goten having to stop and tie his shoes for two minutes."

"You're the one that bought the sword to the airport!" Goten argued. "So you're trying to make this my fault?!"

"It is your fault for not being able to tie your shoelaces!"

"Both of you, stop arguing!" Gohan said cooling it down before his mom got involved. She's already mad so you don't want her furious in public. "Let's just board the plane."

So they boarded the plane listened to the safety instructions and the plane took off.

"I'm bored!" Trunks said ten minutes into the flight.

"So am I." Said Goten.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves!" Trunks sang.

"And this is how it goes!" Goten and Goku sang along.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" Goten Trunks and Goku all sang.

"Will you shut up?!" Vegeta asked them annoyed. "I'm trying to enjoy my in flight movie!"

"What movie is it?" Trunks asked.

"The last airbender."

"Try as you might you can not enjoy that."

"I know."

Ten more minutes in a baby started crying. This annoyed vegeta even more than endless songs and horrid casting and directing.

"Will you shut that baby up?!" Vegeta asked after five minutes of the crying.

"Like I'm not trying!" The tired mother yelled back at the alien prince.

"Well its keeping me from watching my in flight movie!"

"What movie is it?" The mom asked.

"The Last Airbender."

"I think my baby's doing you a favor."

"I know."

"Hey Chi-chi?" Goku said to his loving wife.

"Yes Goku?" Chi-chi asked looking up from her sky-mart catalog.

"Can I have the rest of you peanuts?"

"No Goku."

"Aww." Goku said upset. "Hey Goten?"

"No dad."

"Vege-"

"Kakarott! I swear to kai!"

"Ok."

**One hour later**

"Goten why are you so fidgety?" Trunks said looking at his best friend.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Goten said, crossing his legs.

"Well go then." Trunks said "It's not like it's a complicated thing.

"Ok, dad I need –"Goten started but then he noticed his dad was sleeping. And super sayains need a nap everyday or else they get super cranky.

"Mr. Veggie?"

"What child that is not mines?" Vegeta said looking at Goten.

"Can you take me to the bathroom?"

"Okay Trunks get up were going to the bathroom." Vegeta said.

"What, but I don't need to go!"

"I am not taking you to the airport bathroom when we got off this plane so get up!"

"Fine!"

So they walked to the airplane bathroom when they noticed there was a line.

"Darnit humans can you hurry it up?" The sayain prince yelled at the back of the line.

"Wait your turn!"

"I will blow you to smithereens!"

The entire plane gasped.

"TERRORIST!"

Then Vegeta was tackled by five male flight attendants.

"Ugh!" Vegeta grunted while on floor of the plane. "Why are there only male flight attendants on this flight?"

"Shut up terrorist!" A male flight attendant yelled on top of Vegeta.

"This is the second time today I've been a suspect of terrorism!" Vegeta said.

"Welcome to Orlando Florida." Said the pilot over the loud speaker.

"The weather today is 83 degrees and a seventy two percent chance of rain, enjoy your stay at the sunshine state!"

"Finally we are here!" Said the Z gang.

* * *

Me: Are you mad that I left it here?

Trunks: Yeah!

Me: What are you doing here?

Trunks: Just came to say Read and review and favorite and follow!

Me: Ladies and gentleman you heard the demi-sayain R&R & F&F!


End file.
